tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
An Alien Invader
Log Title: An Alien Invader Characters: Delusion, Dust Devil, Soundwave, Spike Location: Harmonex Date: December 6th, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP, Dominicon TP Summary: Spike is in Harmonex, looking for a wayward Dust Devil. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:03:21 on Thursday, 6 December 2018.' Soundwave is over by the crystals again, maybe making sure Dust Devil doesn't show up here thinking its the medbay again. He has his left hand against one, listening to the crystal's resonance for a moment. Delusion flies into Harmonex in jet form, low enough to weave through the crystals before transforming and dropping to the ground. It's flashy. Soundwave is very familiar with those engines by now. He looks up, sounding more then a little exhausted. "Ah. Delusion. What brings you to Harmonex today?" Spike begins to pack up his stuff and head back to the medical center. Dust Devil doesn't seem to be in his realm of sight, and with a Decepticon here, he believes it's best to just pack up and leave. Soundwave swivels his head and looks to Spike. "You may stay if you wish. The situation is under control." like the situation is his to control. Spike looks up at Soundwave and says cooly "No thank you." Delusion smirks at Soundwave. "Harmonex does, as usual." She looks around and spots the human, then crouches down. "Ah. An alien invader." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike tries to remain calm, but just when Delusion crouched down, his hair stood up on the back of his neck. He gulps and tries to still sound unphased "Nice to meet you too." Delusion nods. "Spike, yes? You didn't wear a costume to our party." She arches optic ridges at him, looking more amused than anything. Soundwave looks to Delusion. "He came after one of his own." He comments. "Apparantly, Dust Devil thought it was better to recover here then in Autobot medbay." he says. "So this medic of theirs decided to bring him back. He was not expecting that Harmonex was contested." He says. Well hes treating Spike like any other Autobot, at any rate. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike nods. "That's right..." He looks up. "Delusion, am I correct?" Spike looks around "Where's Dust Devil? What did you do to him?" Soundwave pauses. "Probably resting and recovering. If this is the way Autobot medics are maybe this is why he chose to recover someplace calm." he sounds amused. Delusion hmms, leaning her chin on her hand. "The young Devil does have a habit of slipping away when he ought to be resting." She stands. "And yes. I'm Delusion. Pleased to meet you properly." Spike looks up at Soundwave, not amused. "At least we treat our patients humanely. Even our captives, which is something you guys are decidedly lacking in." Soundwave looks to Spike. He remembers his last time in medbay. Well. Spike's not wrong but hes not going to admit it. "How would you know? You've never seen our medbay." Spike gives a respectful nod to Delusion, not offering a hand though, because, well...you know...Decepticon. Spike frowns and tries not to seethe, "No, but I DO remember being in your cell, and being cold, injured, and almost starving." Delusion arches an optic ridge at the conversation and folds her arms, listening. No need to interrupt. Soundwave looks to Spike "If you had given us what we wanted, we would have released you probably." probably. "It is war, Spike Witwicky." He says. "If the tables were turned, the treatment would be thes same." Spike leers at Soundwave, getting more and more upset. "LIES!" He says angrily "When one of you is in Autobot City detention, First Aid and Ratchet make SURE they are properly cared for medically!" He looks at Delusion, hoping to convince her "He's lying!" He goes back to leering at Soundwave. Soundwave speaks evenly. "Soundwave does not intend on ending up in Autobot custody, so I wouldn't know." he says. "Spike Witwicky is: Diplomat now?" Delusion chuckles. "Oh, I -know- he's lying." Spike nods slowly "Kind of..." He stammers "I sort of do both medic and repair work and diplomacy as well." He gives a look of grim determination to Soundwave. "Wherever the Autobots need me." Spike swallows a big gulp of dry air. He looks at Soundwave and says in a slightly unnerved tone "Am I still out of danger here?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "You're trusting -him- over me." Soundwave nods "It is neutral territory. ANyone is welcome in Harmonex." he looks to Delusion. "You have trust issues." Delusion gives Soundwave the look that statement deserves. Spike looks at Delusion "To be honest, I'm a bit agitated around BOTH of you..." He nods back to Soundwave "But with him, I have a past." Soundwave looks back to Spike and Delusion. "Suggestion: If you are to be a diplomat keep your temper under control." He syas. "Soundwave is not here as a combatant and will not harm you. Either of you." Spike clinches his fist "I AM under control..." Delusion nods. "He hasn't shot me yet," she agrees. "Though doubtless he's been tempted." She looks down at Spike. "Ah. The unknown factor is intimidating. Shall I tell you my hobbies, then?" There's a glint of humor in her optics. Spike looks up at Delusion and says in a somewhat unimpressed tone "Sure...why not." Delusion sits, reclining against a crystal with an arm propped on a knee. "Do you know what Warhammer is?" Soundwave nods "Good." He turns back to the crystals letting the two speak. Spike nods. He tries to sound all smart like Crosscut, but again, the intimidation factor is hard to deny. "Sure...it's like...it's like...a really...big hammer." Delusion chuckles. "Correct, but that's not the Warhammer I'm referring to. The Earth game. Warhammer 40K." She tilts her head. "Though you don't really look like the type that participates in that particular subculture." Soundwave gives Delusion this odd look. "What comparison were you going for?" He has google. And this doesnt seem too nasty to google. Spike shakes his head. "No...is it like...World of Warcraft?" Spike's showing his age, but at least he didn't say Dungeons and Dragons. Delusion chuckles. "Well, somewhat. It -is- a wargame with painted miniatures. Pieces are arranged on a table with model terrain, and combat is conducted according to a rather large book of rules." She just smirks at Soundwave. Let him figure it out on his own. Spike nods. "Sounds...fun." Soundwave is quietly downloading information on this new subject, every once and a while datafiles move across the screen built into his chest. "Hmm. An interesting hobby." Delusion nods. "My sisters and I play. Though it does lead to a surfeit of jokes from Widget about placating machine spirits when she's working on equipment." Spike looks back at Soundwave. "I hate to be a buzzkill, but I've already told Lord Zarak of Nebulous about how you enslaved us humans after you convinced Earth to exile the Autobots. I've also showed him a few planets of where you guys proceeded to drain its resources dry and into extinction." Spike says flatly at Soundwave "So, why don't we both just agree NOT to pursue them and get them involved in your civil war?" Soundwave pauses. "Again with Nebulos. It is important to you then? To the Autobot cause?" utoh. Delusion shakes her head and just scans the area while the other two argue. Spike doesn't say anything, he just stews. Spike says, "I'll just say this, they won't be as easily fooled as the humans on Earth were."" Dust Devil stumbles out from one of the ruined buildings nearby. His optics still dark. His shoulders are held low as he rubs his head. "Come on Tracker...Spike's gonna kill us when he realizes we were still here." Tracker of course is looking directly at Spike as Dust Devil says this. The canine looks at Spike then Dust Devil and then starts slinking off. Spike folds his arms and looks at Dust Devil. "It's too late." He gestures. "C'mon, say your goodbyes and let's get back to the med bay." He looks at Soundwave and Delusion "Not that this hasn't been educational." Delusion doesn't say anything at Dust Devil's appearance. She just gets up and strides over, ready to collar the smaller mech. GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Above Average difficulty. Spike moves toward Dust Devil, but then when Delusion comes over, sans his exo-suit armor, he moves slightly out of Delusion's way. But he tries to make it like he meant to actually approach Tracker. Dust Devil turns towards Spike's voice. "Awww man, Everythin is healin...just need ta let the self repair do it's work fer the fine stuff." He sighs, "If you insist..." Soundwave pauses. "Every conversation is educational." he says. "If you'd like I can provide escort to the border." well he offered. Delusion grips Dust Devil's shoulder. "You've been caught," she says with a smirk. Spike looks at Delusion. "So, Warhammer - that game was made by humans." He looks at Soundwave. "Funny how we seem to be more innovative and creative when we're not enslaved as a species." Soundwave admits. "There are many things the humans do that can be respected." he admits. Dust Devil yelps! as he suddenly nabbed from a direction that he didn't know someone was standing. "No fair! It's not like I could tell you were behind me..." He makes a pouty face, "Spike, tell her that I was already in yer custody or somethin? Soundwave! I want ya ta record any brutality inflicted on my by Spike!" He holds his hands up in the 'I give up' stance. Spike looks up at Delusion and gives an irritated sigh "Let him go..." He adds "Please..." Soundwave loos to Delusion and Dust Devil. "He should be able to walk on his own, Dominicon." He says. "No need to touch them. They're Autobots. You don't know where they've been." Delusion crouches down, hand still on Dust Devil's shoulder, and says softly by his audial, "If you can't see who might be coming after you, you have no place outside of safe walls. You won't do any of your friends any favors by getting yourself lost." Spike glares at Soundwave "No, but at least we know where YOU'VE been..." Soundwave looks to Spike. "You carried me there a lot as I recall." Spike looks at Dust Devil and raises his voice. "C'mon, we're leaving! Or at least, I am." Soundwave gives a 'buh-bye' wave and a bit of a chuckle. Spike can only hope he'll get his karma in a few weeks when Zarak gives the thumbs down to this Decepticreep's offer for an alliance. THEN, we'll see who's the trash talker. < irc.dal.net> haha humans. Soundwave murmurs. "Thats too easy. If I coudl get everyone else to leave me to Harmonex so easy..." Dust Devil makes a face at Soundwave, "Hey! I'll hve you know they decontaminated me when I got back..." He is grinning though and trying to keep everyone civil. As Delusion whispers sweet nothings in his audio he sighs, "Yes ma'am...." His shoulders droop a bit and he turns to follow Spike. And steps a bit too close to him. He reaches out with a hand to figure where Spike is and tries to use his forcefield on it's lowest setting to tell him where the human is. "Tracker! Get yer aft back here and at least pretend ta be useful!" Soundwave looks to Dust Devil. "Came back from what? YOu never tolde me what happened to you?" < irc.dal.net> Hm? Spike continues to walk away with Dust Devil, almost like leading a horse in that new cowboy game he's heard so much about on the Xbox. "Don't answer him" he mutters. "Just keep walking." < irc.dal.net> Coming into Harmonex acting like they know anything about what's going on. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Dust Devil grins, "Let me sneak out later and I'll tell you all about it. If you don't see me in a few days I'm sure I'm strapped to a table for dissection." He tilts his head as he hears Spike speak, "Me or you?" Spike says, "I'll see about fixin' your optic settings when we get back."" Soundwave nods "Go with Primus my friend." Oh yes. hes amused. < irc.dal.net> Into who the what now? < irc.dal.net> Nevermind. What's new with you? Delusion pats Dust Devil before letting him stagger off, though she does arch an optic ridge at his clumsy efforts. "Safe travels," she tells him. "Do try not to step on your friend." Spike frowns, getting slightly irritated. "What are you talking abo...just keep walking...I don't know...straight." Soundwave looks at Delusion. "Humans. Am I right?" Delusion glances at Soundwave. "Sometimes," she says. < irc.dal.net> Just roaming the waterways. Spike turns around and says "I'm guessing I'm in the neutral zone, so I can say this...piss off, the both of you. See you on the battlefield." He looks back at Dust Devil. "Straight line, I'll tell you when to turn." Dust Devil is laughing now. "I'm gonna try not ta. If there's one thing I fear more, it's his wife." Unfortunately for Spike, his might find that his hair is being statified from Dust Devil's use of his forcefield to 'see'. Soundwave pauses. "I've recorded you saying that, you know." Soundwave then states. "If you want to rest here tdont let him make you move, Dust Devil." oh hes going there. Spike continues to walk with Dust Devil, quickening his pace as he can still HEAR Soundwave. "C'mon, hurry up." He mutters "Shut the hell up, Sounders." Delusion shakes her head. "All that we've done, and he still lumps me in with you, Soundwave. It's insulting." Soundwave pauses. "I know. I am far superior to a seeker mold." Dust Devil is softly chortling as he's lead away. Guaranteed when they do make it back to the city, he's going to completely pass out. Delusion arches an optic ridge at Soundwave. "You turn into a box." Soundwave shakes his head. "I wonder if Dust Devil will inform him of the loyalties of those who guard harmonex." He says. "Yes. Boxes have their advantages." Spike shakes his head. "I never even knew he HAD a sense of humor...a shitty one...but a sense of humor." Soundwave paues. "There is a lot we don't know about each other, Spike Witwicky." Spike didn't hear that (let's say) - because after all, according to the TOY box...Soundwave can hear a fly sneeze from what...10 miles away? Soundwave does indeed have a really REALLY good sense of hearing. He may sound like hes talking to himself when hes hearing things from miles away, and radio transmissions across the galaxy. Its part of his charm. Dust Devil is still just laughing to himself, picking up more of the conversation than Spike does as he walks away. "Hey Spike...can you pull your gun out and lead me through Iacon at gun point....it'll be hilarious." Spike looks up at Dust Devil. "Dusty...I don't CARRY a gun." Soundwave shakes his head at the back and forth that he definately hears. "Sometimes I wonder if Dust Devil is the best revenge we can send on the Autobots." Dust Devil says, "I'm sure I got one of Tyson's in my subspace somewhere..." HE offers helpfully as he's lead away,still smiling a bit since he's gotten out of the medical bay for a bit AND had some fun. "Can I please have some energon goodies when we get back. I'm starvin...restin is nice but I'm gonna be low on charge."" Delusion shrugs and watches the Autobots walk away with a shake of her head as well. "He suits them well. Heroic and undisciplined." Soundwave nods "Yes. So many of them are that way. How they keep coming back and challenging us is beyond me." Spike makes NO attempt to even touch a gun. "I'll make sure you're adequately powered up when you get back." He looks at Dust Devil and shakes his head. "So, you stumbled out when you DIDN'T have sight, or was that WHEN you had sight?” Dust Devil grins, "Nono...quite blind. Wanted ta see how well I could remember the way. Caught a ride on the transport goin ta valvolux...walked the rest of the way. I didn't do too bad. Even if Tracker had ta lead me the rest of the way." Delusion chuckles. "Heroics. No use for conquering territory, but it keeps them from getting squashed forever." Soundwave pauses. "Heroics and hope. Its an odd combination. Was I being hard on them tonight?" Delusion side-eyes Soundwave. "You were being your usual self. Which is to say, quite unfriendly." Soundwave pauses. "There is that yes." Soundwave pauses. "Soldiers generally are." Delusion does actually laugh at that. "You're a terrible judge of character, Soundwave." Soundwave looks at Delusion. "What makes you say that?" Delusion shakes her head. "What do you really see when you spend time with the everyday soldiers of the Empire? Presuming you ever actually do.." Soundwave pauses. "I have been known to drink with them at times to watch their behavior." he says. "As far as spending time with them? They wouldn't want that. Would you?" Delusion smirks. "Well, this -is- entertaining, but we don't really share interests other than turning over other people's secrets. And given that we no longer work together, that's not exactly safe common ground." Soundwave shrugs. "For obvious reasons, other Decepticons do not trust me. And I do not trust them either. Except the ones that live in me, that is." Delusion shrugs in turn. "And there are very few that I trust. But that doesn't mean I can't be friendly when it suits me. And the rank and file? Rumble and Frenzy might have a very destructive way of showing their affection, but you could hardly imagine one without the other, could you?" Soundwave nods "They are inseperable. As are OverKill and Slugfest and sometimes Buzzsaw and Laserbeak. Ravage is on his own because he wants to be. What cat doesn't?" he says. "And Ratbat chooses his solitude. It is interesting how some of them pair off and some don't." he says. "Personally? I have never been good at making friends. This might be something to change, if it had an advantage." Delusion nods. "How do you think we made ourselves a home at Valvolux? Not by holding it at gunpoint. Something to think about." She smirks at Soundwave. Soundwave pauses. "I haven't shot Dust Devil yet. That's pretty friendly." Soundwave pauses. "A friend though... is a weakness. Friends know each others strengths and weaknesses and once they are trusted they can turn your weaknesses on you. In my position, a friend could be suicide." He says. "ANd I present myself to others that making friends with me may also be suicide." Delusion nods. "Yes. It's a vulnerability. But there is much that can be accomplished with somebody you trust at your back." Soundwave pauses. "Theres also the scenario: you have a friend you can trust. Your enemy knows this. They will use that friend to get what they want from you." Delusion laughs. "I pity the enemy that tries it on mine." Her red optics glint. Soundwave nods "They could. I wouldn't personally but..." He says. "I suppose I could defend any 'friend' I would have. I do find it unusual that Dust Devil's been trying to 'befriend' me as of late. Its not like hes looking for information. Im not entirely sure why." Delusion hmms, still sounding amused. "I suspect he's hoping you'll learn to like it. Maybe amend your ways." Soundwave pauses. "Amend...do you know how rediculous that sounds?" Delusion chuckles. "There's a human story, The Little Prince. You could read it. It might help you understand their perspective. Or maybe you'll be twice as frustrated." She shrugs. "As it is, right now you're quite predictable." Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest. "How am I predictable?" oh, Soundwave. Delusion shakes her head. "So -prickly-." She starts to walk away. "See you later, slaghead." Soundwave nods "ANd you, Delusion." he goes back to the crystal, looking confused. A weakness and he has no idea how to counter it. Log session ending at 21:35:36 on Thursday, 6 December 2018.